


Shift

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [24]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Sort of? - Freeform, Vampires, i have no idea how to explain this well enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: The older vampire would have never guessed that he would be dealing with an enigma in their community, a fresh that played along so well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Here with another short twitter thread drabble that fit in with Fictober. This is for Day 24 and the prompt is Onwards to Rebirth. Enjoy~

Hongbin was aware that he would one day create another one of his kind, have another with the same mind, the same aura, the same thirst.

From what the elders had mentioned before,he was expecting the newborn to be frightened, perhaps lost in his newfound life as a fresh vampire.

He had seen many others born in that fashion, so he paid no mind when he turned the first human with fierce eyes to fight back against him.

The older vampire would have never guessed that he would be dealing with an enigma in their community, a fresh that played along so well.

Hakyeon opened his eyes after the turn with a newfound determination, a smirk forming when he could sense delicious blood miles away.

Instead of being pulled along by his creator, Hakyeon was leaving Hongbin in the dust as he lunged towards his first prey, his fangs ready.

It wasn't as if Hakyeon had caused a ruckus with the hunt. Rather, he had fed and disposed of the body perfectly without Hongbin's assistance.

The coven had praised the pair for being so compatible, to have a new vampire listen to his creator so intently and act so well upon it.

Hongbin wanted to laugh bitterly; his role of a master was thrown away after their first week together with battles of dominance.

Even with his superior strength, Hongbin was pinned down countless times by Hakyeon ,a sly expression on his lips whenever the older relented.

The older had grown accustomed to feeling nails against his throat, teeth scraping his jaw. That was when he knew he had stepped down.

If Hakyeon was any normal vampire, Hongbin would have been furious to lose to such a new face. Sadly the other was unique in all ways.

Even being in charge didn't stop Hakyeon from admiring Hongbin, his compliments ranging about his charms down to his looks easily.

It embarrassed the older to no end, his youngling suddenly going from feral to downright cuddly in the blink of an eye when they were alone.

Hakyeon behaved when they had company, fulfilling his role as a new vampire accordingly. He never questioned Hongbin's awkward commands.

He was all nice in front of older faces, but never stopped from gripping Hongbin's thighs under the table, nipped as he kissed his palm.

Their whole new dynamic was too sudden, making Hongbin confront Hakyeon after one particular gala full of ass grabbing and light scratching.

"I don't blame you. The world the vampires live in is much too old fashioned for my tastes. We should create a new one... Together."

Hakyeon whispered this as he raised Hongbin's chin with a single finger, reiterating his offer with his confident expression.

Hongbin felt an empty thump in his chest, his tongue wetting his lips as he peered at Hakyeon's. He wasn't sure what the new world would be.

He was so uncertain, yet he found that he no longer cared, taking the younger's lips on his own, moaning at the sensation of swirling tongues.

Hakyeon was an enigma yes, but Hongbin felt that he would be right at home, in whatever life they were now pursuing in the darkest shadows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting up threads for the rest of Fictober besides the last day. I have a large fic planned for that. Anyways just as a note  
> Hakyeon and Hongbin are the same age as they are in real life as humans, but technically Hongbin is an older vampire :)  
> See you in the next part of the series!


End file.
